ON THE RAINY DAY
by kwondami
Summary: Sudah 2 jam Junhong menunggu kedatangan Daehyun yang berjanji akan menjemputnya di sekolah. Disisi lain Jongup malah menakut-nakutinya dengan cerita hantu. / DaeLo couple / Daehyun x Zelo / One Shot, Fluff, comedy horror (?)


**ON THE RAINY DAY**

* * *

**Cast : Choi Junhong (ZELO B.A.P), Jung Daehyun B.A.P, Moon Jongup B.A.P**

** Pairing DaeLo.**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff, Comedy-Horror (?)**

**Rating : T**

**Length : One Shot**

**Warning: Yaoi, boyxboy, typo, amateur writer.**

* * *

**Yoow DaeLo shipper mari merapat! xD. Daehyun-Zelo merupakan couple favorite author yang pertama, selalu, dan selamanya... T-T *terharu sendiri* Mereka itu manis bagaikan kelebihan gula. Oke deh Happy reading and don't forget to R n R. *bowing 90 degree***

* * *

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja manis tampak mempout-kan bibir mungilnya yang berwarna pink. Sejak dua jam tadi ia hanya mondar-mandir di depan teras sekolahnya. Awan hitam nampak bergelung di langit menandakan sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Remaja berseragam SMA dengan kemeja yang sudah dikeluarkan tersebut mendecak kesal.

"Aish, lama sekali."

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Junhong!"

Remaja yang dipanggil Junhong tersebut kontan saja memekik kaget.

"Ya! Kau mengangetkanku!"

"Hehe... maafkan aku. Kau masih disini?"

"Ya." Jawab Junhong singkat karena masih merasa kesal.

"Kau masih berdiri sini? Sejak _dua jam_ lalu?" Jongup memberi penekanan pada kata dua jam. "Aku bahkan sudah menyelesaikan latihan koreo tambahan."

"Mungkin sebentar lagi." Junhong sendiri tak yakin dengan yang diucapkannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pulang bersamaku? Aku bawa payung jadi jika tiba-tiba hujang turun, yah—setidaknya kau tidak kehujanan."

"Tidak terima kasih." Junhong menggeleng pelan. Sebenarnya ia ragu-ragu menolaknya karena gerimis mulai turun membasahi lapangan sekolah dan yang ditunggunya belum juga datang.

"Kau yakin?" Jongup mengulang tawarannya.

"Iya, sudah sana kau pulang saja! Himchan hyung pasti sudah menunggumu di rumah." Junhong mendorong punggung Jongup agar ia cepat pulang.

"Baiklah aku duluan kalau begitu." Jongup membuka payungnya kemudian berlari kecil menembus hujan. Tapi kemudian ia membalikan badan dan berteriak. "Junhong!"

"Apa lagi?"

"Kuharap hyung-mu segera datang. Karena jika malam tiba, hantu-hantu sekolah akan bermunculan! Hahahaha... Anyeonggeseyo~" Jongup melambai-lambaikan tangannya jenaka.

"Ya Moon Jongup! Sialan kau." Junhong berteriak kesal, namun suaranya teredam oleh suara hujan yang turun semakin deras. Punggung Jongup kini benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan.

Junhong melirik arlojinya dengan gelisah. Ia sudah menunggu _dua jam sepuluh menit_. Sungguh bukan waktu yang sebentar. Kini ia mulai memikirkan kata-kata apa yang akan ia ucapkan jika hyung-nya tiba. Bukan kata-kata yang pantas tentunya.

Gelap semakin merayap. Diam-diam Junhong merasa ketakutan. Bulu kuduknya merinding. Bagaimana jika yang dikatakan Jongup benar? Bagaimana jika hantu-hantu sekolah memang bermunculan ketika malam tiba? Tiba-tiba kilat terlihat di langit yang gelap diikuti oleh petir menyambar membuat Junhong terkejut setengah mati.

"AAAAAAAAAAA-"

Petir tersebut diikuti oleh sesosok bayangan gelap berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Bayangan tersebut datang dari arah pintu gerbang sekolah yang terbuat dari kayu jati yang sudah tua.

"AAAAAAAAAA- SIAPA DISANA? APA KAU HANTU?"

"Junhong!"

"KYAAAAAA- TUAN HANTU KUMOHON JANGAN MAKAN AKU. DAGINGKU TAK ENAK. SUNGGUH!" Junhong menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia memejamkan mata tak berani melihat ke depan.

Sosok bayangan tersebut kemudian memegang pundak Junhong dengan tangannya yang dingin. Junhong semakin berteriak menjadi-jadi.

"HUAAAAAAAA, AKU BERJANJI AKAN MEMATUHI PERINTAH HYUNG-KU. AKU BERJANJI TIDAK AKAN MENCONTEK PADA JONGUP LAGI. AKU BERJANJI AKAN SIKAT GIGI SEBELUM TIDUR. AKU BERJANJI TIDAK AKAN MENCIUM DIAM-DIAM DAEHYUN HYUNG KETIKA IA TIDUR. TUAN HANTU KUMOHON JANGAN SERET AKU KE DUNIAMU!" Junhong berteriak sekuat tenaga sampai rasanya pita suaranya akan putus.

"YA! CHOI JUNHONG INI AKU JUNG DAEHYUN!"

Hening.

Perlahan-lahan Junhong membuka matanya. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena benar-benar gelap. Nampaknya hujan yang deras telah mematikan aliran listrik sekolah.

"Hyung kaukah itu?" Junhong bertanya dengan takut.

Si sosok bayangan gelap tersebut kemudian menempelkan pipinya pada Junhong. "Ini aku Junhong, tenanglah..."

Junhong masih belum yakin sepenuhnya, namun ketika mendengar suara yang dikenalnya, ia menghela nafas lega.

"Ya! Mengapa kau tadi berteriak-teriak padaku? Memangnya kau pikir aku ini apa?"

Cairan hangat turun membasahi pipi Junhong yang putih. Tangannya gemetaran. "Ku-kupikir, tadi itu kau hantu hyung."

Daehyun mendesah. Dalam hatinya ia merasa geli, namun ia tidak mau menunjukkannya karena tidak ingin menyakiti hati Junhong yang sudah mulai menangis.

"Kemarilah."

Junhong meraih tangan Daehyun yang kemudian mendekapnya dengan hangat. "Ini aku Jung Daehyun kekasihmu. Sekarang kau percaya?"

"Hmmm..."

Hujan diluar semakin deras namun untungnya listrik sudah kembali hidup. Kini Junhong dapat melihat wajah hyung-nya dengan jelas.

"Hyung, kenapa kau muncul dari belakang? Tidak dari pagar depan? Kau mengagetkanku."

"Aku mencarimu ke kelas, kukira kau menungguku disana. Kemudian kusadari aku tidak membawa payung, jadi kuparkir mobil di parkiran belakang yang beratap sehingga aku tidak kehujanan."

Jungong ber-oh kecil.

"Tunggu, apa yang tadi kau bilang itu benar? Kau mencontek pada Jongup?"

"A-ani hyung..." Junhong gelagapan. Daehyun pasti marah jika ia tahu kalau Junhong mencontek. Sebetulnya ia mencontek bukan karena ia tidak pintar. Ia hanya terkadang tidak percaya diri dengan kemampuannya.

"Jadi karena itu nilai ulangan matematikamu jelek? Mestinya kau mencontek pada Youngjae, ia lebih pintar. Aish, dasar anak ini." Daehyun menjitak kepala Junhong dengan sayang. Junhong hanya nyengir mendengar penuturan hyungnya. Ia mengusap-usap kepalanya berpura-pura kesakitan.

"Appo hyung..."

Perlahan hujan mulai berhenti meninggalkan gerimis kecil.

"Lalu...?" Daehyun menatap lekat Junhong, merapatkan jarak diantara keduanya. Ia menyentuh pipi Junhong dengan kedua tangannya yang dingin sebelum melanjutkan, "Apa yang _terakhir_ tadi benar?"

Junhong memutar bola matanya bingung.

"Yang terakhir tadi kau ucapkan. Mengenai _kau yang suka diam-diam menciumku ketika tidur._ Apa itu benar?"

"I-itu..."

Belum sempat Junhong membela diri, bibirnya sudah dikunci oleh bibir dingin Daehyun.

_Ini semua gara-gara tuan hantu, _rutuk Junhong dalam hati.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

.

.

Aduh author ga pede dengan endingnya :(

Sangat ditunggu masukannya :) , so review/comment oke?


End file.
